The Sad Farewell
by WardenMistress
Summary: Matt likes Mimi. Mimi likes Matt. What will happen when they start dating and Mimi has to move away? A very sad farewell is what! No flaming, no hating, no bashing! If you dislike Mimato read a fic with a couple you like! Thanks


Disclaimer: I will never own the digimon characters. They belong to their rightful creators. I, however "created" the members of Matt's band since they never gave them names on the show. If they did I haven't heard of them and it was before they showed what they looked like so I changed their appearance too, but not on purpose. I didn't think they'd ever show them again, or up close… If you'd like to borrow them, lemme know!

Authors Note: In this story, it shortly takes place after the kids return from the digital world. Mimi is 13, Matt is 14, guest appearances by the other digidestined Sora and Tai are 14, Izzy is also 13, TK and Kari is 10 and although Joe never actually speaks he's there, he's 15. Made this for a Mimato contest

Warnings: This IS a Mimato fic. You've been warned, there is also some Taiora and slight Takari hints:-p If you don't like any of those couples don't flame me, just read something else more to your liking and don't try to persuade me into not liking the couples I love, it won't work, save your time.

Summary: Mimi and Matt have always liked each other until one day Matt finds the courage to ask her out. What will happen? Read to find out! o

(Takes place after the kids have returned home season 1and go back to an ordinary life)

The sad farewell

It was a beautiful spring day. Mimi Tachikawa was sitting on a park bench enjoying her bento lunch box. All of a sudden some of the light disappeared. Confused, Mimi looked around then finally looked up to see someone bending over her grinning all over his cute face.

"Matt!" she squealed. She attempted hugging him, but since she was sitting and he was standing over her it was a very hard accomplishment. Amazingly they managed a hug and Matt sat down next to her. Matt Ishida was the cutest boy in 8th grade. Soon he would be entering high school as a freshman though and Mimi would be left all alone. She was only a year apart from Tai, Sora and Matt, but why were they all a year ahead of her in school? She mentioned this to Matt.

"I don't know Meems, perhaps it's because your mom thought your birthday was cutting it close or something." Matt replied shrugging. "And besides Izzy will still be here."

Mimi wrinkled her nose in dislike. "I like Izzy fine but whenever I try talking to him he either ignores me or starts to talk about some computer thing that I don't understand at all!"

Matt laughed at Mimi's little rant. She was just too adorable. It was two years since they had returned from the digital world and Matt found himself liking Mimi more and more each day. He wasn't really sure why, she was so different from him. This led him to sometimes believing the old saying 'opposites attract'. Mimi was openly talkative, rambunctious, complained a lot and was always sincere. Matt was very quiet, closed off but friendly never the less. So maybe it could work. Matt had known Mimi sat outside for lunch on school days but he didn't know she did on the weekends too until he saw her last weekend. This weekend he wanted to ask her out so he stopped by to see if she was here and there she was!

Mimi had just finished her lunch and got up to throw it away. Matt, who had been thinking thought she was leaving, figuring she'd said goodbye when he was out of it so he shouted in alarm, "Mimi! WAIT!"

She threw out her trash and turned giving him a curious look. "Um, what? I'm not going anywhere." She replied, walking back to the bench and sitting down.

"Oh." Matt said in a small voice and turned away from her so she wouldn't see him blushing. Mimi leaned towards him so that he kept moving farther away. She giggled and kept doing it until he was at the end of the bench.

"What is it Matt?" she asked, trying not to laugh anymore. Perhaps her laughing was making him angry so she stopped right away. Mimi really liked Matt. She always had, since the first time she saw him at the park two and a half years ago.

Flash Back

"Hehe! I can't believe he asked you out!" a girl was saying to another girl. They were Mimi's new camp friends. Mimi was only half listening to their conversation because a rubber bouncy ball had come rolling her way. She picked it up and looked around for its owner.

"Hey lady! Can I have my ball back!" a little boy called to her, as he ran across the park field. He was a cute little blonde-haired boy with big blue eyes. He looked around the age of eight and when he walked up to Mimi he barely reached her waist.

"Aww, aren't you adorable?" she said smiling, giving him the ball back. "I'm not a lady either, I'm only ten." She said giggling. The little boy smiled at her.

"Oh really? My brother is eleven, maybe you could-" but he was cut off as an older boy was calling someone. "TK! TK! Where are you?"

The little eight-year-old turned to the voice and then looked back at Mimi. "See? That's him calling me! Matt! I'm over heeere!" the boy named TK called back.

An older boy came running over who looked like an older version of TK. He had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Mimi gawked at him for a whole minute as he made his way over to them.

"TK! There you are." Matt was saying to TK, who pouted at him as if to say 'what's wrong with me being here?' Matt then looked up at Mimi. "Hi, sorry if my brother bothered you."

Mimi blinked in surprise. "Oh! No he didn't bother me at all! I just found his ball and returned it to him!" Matt nodded and turned away.

"Um thanks." He said, not looking at her. He then pulled TK away with him. TK looked back at Mimi and smiled at her. With his free arm he waved, she waved back.

Little did she know she'd be seeing that boy the very next day in a different world and would slowly develop a crush on him…all the way till now.

End flashback

Yes, Mimi had liked Matt the moment she saw him. It was like a love at first sight kind of thing except she only had thought him to be cute and once she got to know him during their stay in the Digital World she liked him a lot. After they defeated Apocalymon, and returned to their world after leaving the digimon, it was difficult on all of them. Since most of them all went to school with each other they helped each other get by and always stayed in touch.

Now, Mimi was looking at Matt's back wondering if she had upset him for some reason. She was very confused as to why he called 'wait' to her when she'd only been throwing away her trash. She decided to apologize for teasing him. She opened her mouth but before any words could come out Matt started talking. She closed her mouth abruptly to listen.

"I'm sorry Mimi. I thought you were leaving and I really wanted to talk to you about something today." Matt began. He wasn't facing her so he couldn't see the mixed curious and surprised look on her face. "I really wanted to talk to you about…um, how I feel about you." Matt said very quietly, hoping she wouldn't hear him but indeed she did. He rushed on before she could say anything, "I really like you and want to go out sometime so um, give me a call."

He got up quickly, intending to make a break for it but he was stuck, his shirt was caught on something! Turning to get it unstuck, he saw that to be quite impossible. Mimi was holding on to his shirt, her face was looking serious; Matt didn't believe he'd seen that look from her before.

"Matt." She said seriously. Matt flinched. Mimi smiled but Matt wasn't looking. "You doofus, of course I'll go out with you! Why would you think I wouldn't?" She then hugged him so he couldn't run away again.

Matt stared at her in disbelief. He hugged her back without thinking and leaned his head on top of hers since she was shorter than he was. "Thank you." He said without really knowing what to say. This made her laugh again.

"Well come on then!" Mimi said after hugging him and pulling on his arm. Matt stared at her not knowing what on earth she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" he said warily as she lead him out of the park and she was still pulling on his arm.

"You're taking me on a date!" she said sweetly and giving him an innocent smile. Matt's eyes widened in alarm.

"What! Now!" he looked around quickly but not too many people were around to notice his outburst.

"Of course now silly! Did you think you could just ask me out and not bring me anywhere? I've been wanting to go out with you for ages so let's not waste any time!" she said enthusiastically.

Matt stared at her even more. Ages? Did that mean she liked him since Digi World? He remembered the first time he'd seen her. She was talking with TK at camp and when he went to get TK, he met Mimi for the first time. He thought she was really cute and tried avoiding her. Of course that didn't work too well since they both ended up in the Digital World where at first he thought she was odd but grew to like her. She would always hang out with TK so he couldn't really avoid her that way.

"Um Mimi." Matt said slowly as she was pulling him along more familiar roads. "Where exactly are you planning this date? Don't you think I need to know where we are going too?"

Mimi stopped abruptly and turned to face him. She had a sheepish grin on her face. "Oh I guess you're right but I figured all dates start out with a movie?"

"I don't have any money on me." Matt said looking embarrassed. Mimi pouted but then realized Matt had expected her to say no since he was attempting to run away after he asked her out.

She started to laugh and he gave her a surprised look. She smiled at him. "Can we go to your place and get some money then?" she gave him a face he couldn't refuse so off they went to his house, this time Matt had to hold on to Mimi since he had to lead her to his apartment.

This was a bad idea. He kept thinking as he got closer and closer to his apartment. His dad wasn't home and he didn't want Mimi to think he would do anything to her. Mimi was holding hands with Matt by now which made him even more uncomfortable because people were staring at them, he didn't like being stared at.

"Well well well! Look who it is!" came a familiar voice from behind them. They both turned to see Tai Yagami riding his bike up to them. He was grinning ear-to-ear and circled around them a few times giving Matt goofy faces. Mimi looked at him curiously and then at Matt, trying to understand what this meant.

Tai was attempting to say silently to his friend "Way to go buddy!" without embarrassing Mimi. He figured to just say it since Mimi was looking so confused but just when he opened his mouth to say so, another shout from behind them alarmed Tai more than the others.

"Tai Yagami! I will get you for that!" Sora Takenouchi was yelling. She was also on a bike and was riding at top speed towards Tai.

"Uh oh, what'd you do man?" Matt said grinning. Tai circled around them a couple times unconcerned before replying, "We had a race and she thinks I was ditching our date… oops she's really close now, see ya later guys!"

With that, he took off again just as Sora reached Matt and Mimi. She was breathing hard and glared at Tai's retreating back.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to catch him." After they nodded understandingly she rode after him as fast as her pedals would take her.

A moment went by in total silence. Then at the same time Matt and Mimi both burst out laughing, scaring some pigeons. They continued their walk hand in hand to Matt's apartment commenting on what had just happened.

"That's so like Tai to annoy Sora on their date." Matt said laughing. Mimi nodded in agreement.

"I hope Sora doesn't get sick of him though, I mean she always puts up with a lot of crap from him, he could be jeopardizing their relationship." Mimi said in a worried voice.

"Nah, she knows Tai is just playing hard to get. At least I hope she does… he likes her so much." Matt replied.

They reached Matt's apartment and up they went to his floor and entered the house. Matt gave her a tour, only opening a couple doors, like the bathroom and kitchen. The living room they walked into when he opened the door. He made careful note to point out his room and his dads' room but opened neither door for her to look in on.

"Is your room messy?" Mimi asked curiously as Matt returned to the living room and sat on the couch feeling more nervous.

"What? Oh. Yeah a little." Matt said avoiding her eyes again. Mimi smirked to herself and sat next to Matt.

"Isn't your money in your room?" she asked innocently. Matt thought for a second. Oh right, it was! How would he get it without her following?

"Um yeah it is, um wait here." He said, starting to get up.

"No don't worry about it." She said pushing him back on to the couch. "We could always watch something here right? You have movies don't you?"

This was not going the way he had planned. At least being at the movie theater there were people around but no one was there at his apartment except him and her.

"Um yeah I have movies." Matt said distractedly as he was thinking it over. Mimi decided to stop playing mean since Matt was almost visibly sweating by now.

"Ok, I'll take a look at them! Maybe you have some stuff I haven't seen!" she said enthusiastically, getting up and examined his entertainment center.

"This is going to be a long couple of hours." Matt muttered to himself.

Mimi had picked a movie she had never seen before and heard good reviews about, "The Last Samurai".

Matt enjoyed this since it was an action movie but always got uncomfortable at love scenes, especially since Mimi would lean her head on his shoulder or something that he would not be expecting.

Once the movie was over it was almost time for dinner and Mimi had to go home. Matt walked her home; she didn't live too far away.

Before they got to her house, there was a pillar in front of the rest of her house that she stopped at. Without warning, Mimi turned and gave Matt a small kiss on the lips. Matt stared at her in disbelief while she ran up to her house and waved goodbye.

"Next time you do that ok? Give me a call tonight!" Mimi called. Matt waved in a kind of trance and walked back home wondering why she hadn't brought him up to the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt indeed called her that night. They had been going out for almost a month now and Mimi hadn't even brought him to her house. He was starting to wonder if she had even told her parents about them. One day he made his way to her house and walked up to it, knocking a few times.

Her parents knew who he was at least so if she wasn't home they could always tell her he had stopped by. However Mimi opened the door, to Matt's surprise it looked like she had been crying and she looked even more surprised to see him.

"Matt!" she squeaked very softly, looking around, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh came to see you, what's wrong?" He asked urgently. Mimi didn't say anything; she just opened the door wider to let him in. He walked in uncertainly and she shut the door behind him. It was very dark inside; he couldn't see anything very well.

He felt Mimi's hand grab his and pulled him along into a room. It appeared to be a bedroom and she sat on the bed, pulling a stuffed animal into her arms and hugging it tightly. Matt sat on the edge of the bed so they were back to back and he looked curiously around.

"I don't know what's bothering you Meems, but let me know whenever you're ready ok?" he said softly, turning slightly to see her reaction. She just nodded so he turned his head and looked around the parts of her room in his range of view.

Out of nowhere Mimi was hugging him from behind, sniffling silently. Was this another ploy? Just to lead him into her room so they could make-out some more? They had started that at his house a few weeks ago, but no she really did seem upset so he laid his hand upon hers, which were wrapped around him.

"Mimi, what is it?" he asked again trying to remain calm. He really had no idea what was the matter.

"Matt. What would you say if one of your really good friends moved away? What would you do?" she asked very quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Oh is that it? Is Sora moving or something?" Matt asked, thinking since Sora and Mimi were so close it was upsetting Mimi.

"Mimi it's ok, don't worry, I'm here for you." He said pulling her into a hug. This only seemed to make her cry harder.

"No, that isn't it!" she gasped between sobs. Matt caressed her hair softly and just wondered who else could be moving. He looked around, dark house; him never being invited there, a sobbing Mimi. It was all adding up but he didn't want to think Mimi of all people would be moving away from him! He stayed quiet waiting for her to talk.

He almost gave up but a small sound came from Mimi as if she were summoning the will to speak louder. "Matt." She sat up a little, her eyes were blood-shot from crying and she gave him a hug again.

"My dad is moving Matt, he told me the day of our first date. I couldn't tell him we were going out because he had said that before I could mention my news and I was so upset I couldn't think straight!" Mimi said sobbing harder.

Matt felt like his heart was being ripped in two. His girlfriend was sobbing onto his shoulder, feeling so lost and he wasn't really doing much. Desperate to make her feel better he said the only thing he could think of, "Well don't worry! We can still visit right? You aren't moving to another country right?" He said laughing. This had been the worst possible thing to say. She gave him a very meaningful look and he stopped laughing immediately. "No, you're- you aren't moving to another country! Are you Mimi?"

Mimi turned away from him and looked at her hands. "We're moving to America. Next week."

Not knowing what to do or say, Matt sat there staring at her. Why had she not told him? She knew since the day after their first date that she'd be moving. She must have feared that if she acted like everything was normal then it would be like she wasn't moving was his only conclusion and maybe she was crying more because she thought he may not like her anymore, or worse would forget about her.

"Mimi." Matt took her hands and looked significantly into her eyes. "No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Always. I love you so much and I won't let myself fall in love with anyone else as long as it takes for you to come back to me."

Matt caught himself. Perhaps he got away with the moment but thought about it. No, he did love Mimi and would wait forever for her.

Mimi was so taken aback that she stopped crying. "Matt." She whispered softly. "I love you too and I will not let myself fall in love with anyone else either!" They hugged tightly almost cutting their air off but neither cared.

"We only have a week left, let's make the most of it." Matt said encouragingly. Mimi smiled. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

The next week they did as much as they could. Playing at the park like little kids, going to see movies, fishing, roller skating, bike riding, went to the beach when it was nice, took walks and hung out with their friends from digiworld. The day before she had to leave they gave her a farewell party planned out by Matt. It was a wonderful day. They had cake, played games and just talked about things.

"Thank you everyone! I'll never forget you and I'm sure that I will be able to visit and you can visit me too." She said when she had to leave giving each of them hugs.

"I'll try and see if there is a way for us to keep in touch through something." Izzy said going into technical mode.

Mimi laughed. "Thank you Izzy." He nodded but looked in deep thought now as if he was already planning something out.

"I'll miss you Mimi." TK said looking like he was about to cry. Mimi gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

"I'll miss you too TK." She said and continued hugging everyone for a very long time. Matt brought her home again where there was a moving truck in front of the house.

"The truck is bringing our stuff to the airport tomorrow." Mimi said sighing. Matt could tell she was trying to keep from crying. He gave her a tight hug.

"We'll all be there tomorrow for you." He said gently. Mimi sighed again this time it sounded very shaky. He let her go but not without another kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Mimi had to move to America. The entire digidestined was there to say farewell to Mimi and wish her luck. All of them knew about Matt and Mimi and felt really bad since they were suffering the most. The only people unaware of their relationship happened to be Mimi's parents who were getting onto the plane.

"Mimi! Come on sweetie!" Mimi's mother called as she got onto the plane, followed by Mimi's father. Mimi watched them get on the plane feeling worse and worse. She was clinging onto her friends unwilling to go.

"Mimi, it's ok. You'll be fine." Matt said encouragingly even though he felt as lost and helpless as she did, in a different way.

Mimi clung onto him now. He looked at the others who all gave him hopeless looks. Matt picked Mimi up, who yelped in surprise, and he brought her up to the planes' steps. He put her down and turned her to face him.

"Mimi, you know I love you. You can do this. I don't want you to go either but we both know you have to so please, don't make it any harder for us. You have to climb the steps yourself and live your own life" Matt said very genuinely.

Mimi's eyes filled with tears but she nodded and put on a brave face. She turned and put a foot on the first stepped and turned to look at Matt whose face looked blank except for his eyes where she could see the pain of her departure in them.

"One last kiss?" she asked this time instead of him kissing her like the night before. He smiled and hesitantly walked up to her.

"I love you, never forget that." He whispered before he let her kiss him. After she kissed him with as much force as possible so he would never forget how much she loved him she smiled and said, "I love you too. You better not forget!"

He smiled. "I won't. I promise." Mimi then climbed the rest of the stairs in a determined way and turned at the top to wave farewell to the others and blew a kiss to Matt before she disappeared into the plane.

Matt returned to the others slowly and they all watched it take off. Matt stood there long after most of the others had left for home until he and TK were the only two standing at the same spot.

"I knew you liked her." TK said unexpectedly. Matt looked down at him to see TK smirking at him. "Ever since that time at camp when I was the one who talked to her first. If my ball hadn't gotten away, you never would have liked her."

"Or love her." Matt said looking back up at the sky. TK looked at his brother in surprise. Love? He never thought Matt would fall in love, because of their parents; he was sure Matt would be wary about love but if it was possible for his brother to fall in love.

TK turned and looked around for Taichi and Sora. Not too far from them Kari was waiting for them so she could go home with Tai. He smiled to himself and turned back to stare at the sky with his brother wondering what would lie ahead for him and his love life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue Before the Christmas Episodes took place (and screwed things up)

"Matt! Hey Matt!" Rick called. Matt was playing basketball on the courts with his band mates; the Teenage Wolves, which consisted of, Rick the drummer, Eric the other guitar player and Danny the pianist.

"Pass it to me!" Rick called. Matt laughed and ran towards Rick, but instead of passing it he shot it into the hoop and got a point.

"Why didn't you pass it to me?" Rick asked, infuriated. The guys all looked at him and sighed in exasperation. Matt was still laughing though.

"Rick, you aren't on my team, remember?" Matt said, shaking his head at the redheaded boy. Rick stared at him a moment until the truth dawned on him.

"Oh…right!" he then laughed at himself along with everyone else. It was getting late in the day and the guys had to pack up, it was almost wintertime so it'd be getting cold.

"Hey Matt? Is your phone beeping or something?" Eric asked as they headed towards a locker room. Matt looked down into his bag, which was slightly opened and saw his cell phone going off.

"Oh, it's Mimi!" Matt said excitedly.

"The strawberry blonde right?" Rick asked curiously. Mimi had visited Japan several times after her move and called Matt every week. On one occasion she had met the band mates at Rick's house where the guys told Matt he was very lucky.

"Yes that one." Matt said glaring at Rick and running ahead to the locker room. He put his stuff down on a near-by bench.

"Hello?" he answered as always.

"Hi Matt!" came Mimi's cheery peppy voice. "I love you! Where is my 'I love you'?" she yelled indignantly.

"I love you Mimi! Sooo much!" Rick shouted into the phone making kissing noises. The others had arrived in the locker room. Matt pushed him away.

"Stop that! Sorry Mimi, that was Rick. I love you!" Matt said, glaring at Rick. Rick shrugged and walked off with the others to get changed.

"Um, I was just calling to tell you that and I can't come home for Christmas." Mimi said very quickly.

"Aww! No Christmas!" Matt said very disappointedly.

"Yes I'm sorry, I'll send you your present by mail I guess and on Christmas Eve and New Years you're going to be on the phone with me! I can come back in the spring time." Mimi said enthusiastically.

Matt laughed. "Ok Mimi, I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too!" Mimi said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spring Time

After Christmas and New Years, Matt was happy to have talked to Mimi but still missed her a lot. For some reason she made him go to the park where he first asked her out to meet him on her return.

He obliged and sat on the very bench that he had been forced to sit on the edge by. Around 2pm Mimi came hurrying along in a pretty baby blue and pink dress and her heels she wore with her star shirt and white skirt.

"Matt!" she screamed as she was almost five feet in front of him. He grinned and got up and gave her a giant hug and a kiss that lasted a good 5 minutes!

"I missed you so much!" Mimi said who was all smiles.

"I missed you more." Matt said winking. Mimi looked a lot happier than she normally did when she met him, which was unusual since she was always really happy to see him. It appeared she was bursting with information to tell him.

"Um, yeah?" Matt asked. Mimi giggled.

"Guess what Matt!" she said in a singsong voice.

"I'm not good at guessing, tell me." Matt said smirking.

"Oh but that's no fun… ok I will tell you!" Mimi said excitedly. She looked at Matt with a serious but happy look on her face.

"I… am… moving…back… here!" she cried triumphantly. Matt stared at her for a minute or two and without warning he picked her up and spun her around.

"No kidding!" he yelled still spinning her. "If you're kidding I won't stop!"

"I'm not kidding! Why would I!" she cried louder as he continued to spin her. He put her down and hugged her again.

"Never leave again." He said firmly. Mimi smiled into his chest, since he was still hugging her.

"I'll never leave again. I told my parents about us and they let me come back because long distance relationships are hard." She said seriously.

Matt stared at her in disbelief but then smiled. "I love you, so much."

She smiled in return. "I love you too, I always will."

Mimi never moved again and true to her words she always loved him and he loved her, forever and ever until eternity.

The End!


End file.
